Zero no Tsukaima After Story
by CODmaniac1313
Summary: I felt that they ended Zero no Tsukaima wonderfully, but I also wanted to add more. So here it is, but attempt at the After Story. Check it out. (Rated M for future, and more than likely, lemons.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Hello everybody. This isn't my first time writing a fanfiction, but it is my first time writing one about Zero no Tsukaima. It is currently my 4th favorite anime. It goes Clannad, Suzuka, Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple, Zero no Tsukaima, then Shakugan no Shana. I am currently writing a fanfiction on Suzuka on this account, so please go check that out._

_Anyways, enough author notes. Let's get the the story that you all want._

My name is Saito Hiraga. I was brought to this world my a girl named Louise. I became her familiar on accident through a summoning. She wanted a majestic, beautiful, powerful familiar. But she instead got this piece of junk.

I am the left hand of god, Gandalfr. That basically means that I can use any weapon that is actually made to be a weapon. For example, I can't use a sword that is meant for decoration, but I can use one that is meant to be used in a fight. You get it? Since you can't answer, I'll go with yes.

Over time I have come to fall in love with my master/void mage/yandere girl named Louise. And we are currently married and have a giant land. We have our own maid named Siesta, who is our friend and was Louise's rival for me.

But we now all live together in the same mansion. I just wanted to get you to know about the basic concepts about me and my life on this planet so far.

_There we go. That is the prologue to my fanfiction. I hope you guys got a good introduction and will be looking forward to writing more. Until next time:_

_PEACE!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Oh my gosh. I never expected my prologue to get 2 comments in one day since there are so many other fanfictions out there. I'm so lucky. And what makes it better is that both of them have Louise and Saito in their names. I hope I don't disappoint you guys. Here is the first chapter._

I woke up just like every morning. I kissed my wife, Louise, on the forehead and got out of bed. I went downstairs to find that Siesta had made breakfast. Today it was pancakes and sausages. My second favorite. I sat down and started eating.

A few minutes later, Louise came down. Her hair was in a mess and there were bags under her eyes.

"God, you look like hell" I said with a chuckle. She glared and me and sat down. She didn't even her food. I went with it for a while, thinking that maybe she was trying to wake up before eating. But when she didn't eat, I felt I had to speak up. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just...I wanna meet your parents." She said that last part in a whisper. "You've met mine, and now that we have the world door, I can meet yours."

I nodded. "I understand. Tell you what, we'll go there later today." She burst into a smile.

"Kay" She said in that cute little voice of hers. She started to eat and I later went to get ready. I was about to put on my sword when I realized the problem.

"Delf" I whispered. I completely forgot he wasn't a sword anymore. He was trapped in my rune. "Well, I guess we'll have to build you all over again. We'll make you even stronger than last time." I realized I looked like an idiot, talking to the back of my hand like an old friend.

Louise came in a little later. She started to change and I didn't stop her. You may think I am a pervert, not giving her privacy. But think about it. When I first got here, I wasn't even a human to her. I was like her untrained, ugly dog. So obviously, she would abuse me in every way possible. That includes changing her. So I've seen her plenty of times. This was nothing new.

I sat down on the bed and started to think about what was to come. I was gone from my home for over 4 years now. What was I gonna say? How would I explain all that has happened during my disappearance?

"I'm ready" I heard Louise say. I stood up, and prepared for what was to come.

_There we are. I hope I did good. Please comment and tell me what you thought. Until next time:_

_PEACE!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I'm glad I got feedback so fast. I didn't get home till late last night, that's why the chapter was so short. I'll try to make this one longer though. Hope you enjoy._

The world door. I will never get used to it. The last time it was opened, Louise brought me to my world and left me there. Now we are both going through, and not to get a weapon of war. Well, war could be an appropriate term for the situation. I mean, who knows what my family is gonna say about this. We may have to show them this planet for them to believe it all.

"Are you ready?" Louise asked, breaking my trance. I nodded and took her hand. To be honest, I wasn't ready, but I needed to do this sooner or later. "You know the drill. Give me an image of your world." I did. I imagined my house. The front of it. Louise did her chant for the spell, and then there it was. The bell, right next to the gate to my house.

"There it is" I whispered. "Come on. Let's go." I walked through as she followed. Right in front of us was my house. Not all that extravagant. I guess we'll have to keep this house a secret from Louise's parents. My hand reached out to press it, but I froze. I was scared. I didn't know what to say or what they would think of the girl who took me from them for 4 years. Would they even still miss me?

"Saito? Are you okay?" I looked over. That's all I needed, a glimpse of my beautiful wife. The girl of my dreams. The one that I will do whatever I have to do to keep her safe. Hell, I've already died for her. I almost did it a second time. I guess Gandalfr was a great asset in more ways than one.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go." I took her hand one last time and rang the bell. It took a while, but out came my father.

The weird thing was, he was carrying a baseball bat. "I swear to God I will kill you if you so much as try to get one more interview from my wife or I, you won't live to re-." That was all he got out before he saw me. He lipped 'Saito' before running to me and picking me up in a suffocating hug.

"Yes dad. It's me. I'm here. I'm ba-." I barely got out that much before I started to run out of breath. Luckily Louise put her hand on his arm and snapped him out of his 'kill my son right when he gets home with a death hug' mind state.

"Where in the hell were you!" He screamed at me. "You left to go to the store and never came back! We thought you were dead!" The door then opened behind him and out came my mother. She burst into tears at the sight of me and gave me a giant hug as well.

"I'll explain everything inside. So can we not have a 'who can kill the son first' contest right now?" They nodded and smiled at the return of my dull sense of humor.

We walked inside and took off our shoes. It seemed strange that they never even seemed to acknowledge Louise. It was frustrating. Their son who could never even think about getting a girl to like him, coming home after 4 years with a beautiful pinkette and they don't say a word? I guess Louise noticed my distress, because she took my hand and gave it a little squeeze. We sat down on one couch while my parents sat down on the other.

"Well where should I start. I guess with the market." And so began my explanation. I explained about the portal, the familiar summoning. I explained about the wars we fought in, and the fact I died once, and almost a second time. I left out the parts involving Louise maiming me with explosions and whips, and the fact I returned to Earth once before and was even right outside the gate, but didn't ring the bell. It seemed that if I told them that they'd hate Louise and be mad that I let them wait even longer to see me.

"I see. And you're Louise? My son's wife?" My mom asked. Louise nodded. "But you must understand that this is all impossible to believe. Now, tell me the real truth. Don't you think we deserve that much after all this time?" I shook my head.

"Louise, could you please open the world door?" She nodded and started to chant. The door started to open and we could see our mansion.

"Oh. My. God. Y-you weren't lying. So, you really died and then married the girl who took you from us?" My dad asked with shock. I nodded and leaned back, glad it seemed my story was finally through.

But of course, Louise can't let it end there. "I even tried to bring him back. Before the war with the Ancient Dragon, I made a world door and tricked him to coming through without me. I trapped him here. Or so I thought, but he used the solar eclipse to come back and save my life."

The grim expression on my parents faces were enough to tell me that she said too much. "You were here..and left again?" I saw my mom about to cry again. "Don't you think coming back to us was important?"

"Not as important as saving Louise's life though." I stated with confidence. "I miss you, truly I did. But her life was more important than coming home to say hello."

The doorbell rang and ended that conversation.

_I hoped you liked it. This chapter was so much longer than the last one. So if you want more, please comment. Till next time:_

_PEACE!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Hey guys. I just felt I needed to say a few things before the chapter started. First off, I know it was tsundere. I just screwed up. I was thinking of watching Mirai Nikki after I was done, then remembered that Yuno Gasai was the Yandere Queen. So please forgive me for that mistake. Also, I will not be posting everyday anymore. First off, I just wanted to get the story started and going. Second, I do have other things during the day. So I don't have enough time to sit there and think about ideas all the time. Now, I don't know if this chapter is gonna be as long as the last one or not, so I apologize in advance if it isn't._

I walked up to the door and looked out the peep hole. I saw 2 men wearing full uniforms. "Um, mom? I think Louise and I need to go. Like, now."

"Who is at the door, honey?" She asked. After walking over there and looking herself, she knew what I meant. "Oh, damn. The army. But you just got here. I don't want you to go!" She started to tear up again.

"Saito. I don't think we can go." I heard Louise say from next to my mother. "I don't have the energy. Without Lifdrasir, it's hard to open a portal enough to go through once. But twice would be practically impossible at my magic level." I nodded.

"We need to leave though. Mom," I turned to her. "I don't know if we'll be back soon. But I promise I will visit again eventually, if possible. Don't look too much into that last statement." I grabbed Louise's hand and we ran out the back door. I guess they were expecting that, because they had troops lined up and ready for us. Once again I reached for Delf, but he wasn't there. Old habits die hard, I guess.

"Hey, Louise. Are you at least able to make a small enough portal for my arm to go through?" She looked confused but nodded. "Good, then please do so. I'll give you the image of where to picture." She started to chant as I tried to get the attention of the soldiers.

"Saito Hiraga. We have you surrounded. You are under arrest for stealing a fighter jet and disappearing. We suggest you don't do anything to give us a reason to fire on your position." I didn't like our odds. I hoped these guys stopped for a second after seeing the portal, at least long enough to grab what I needed.

"Saito. I'm done." I looked back and reached through the portal. I guess they were surprised because they didn't fire. I pulled out a sword and got ready to fight as my rune started to glow. They must have finally realized they were in a trance, because they raised their guns again and aimed at me.

I knew even I couldn't fight off all of these guys. Even the Ancient Dragon would have a hard time on this planet. So, I did the natural thing. I swung the sword at the ground and created a dirt cloud, and we ran through the cloud of dust. I suppose they didn't see us run away, because they were firing where we were standing not too long ago.

After we reached the garage of the road, I saw a motorcycle. I ran to it and sighed with relief, as the keys were still in it. I jumped on and told Louise to get on behind. She did and we drove off. We were lucky I learned to drive a motorcycle from my father.

We reached the country, and I parked the bike. We got off and ran away into the woods.

_I hoped you liked it. I tried my best. I'll be sure to do better next time. Anyways, until next time:_

_PEACE!_


	5. Information

_Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. But I felt I should tell you why. At first it was because I had no idea what to put in a chapter. I wasn't going to just jot down any half-assed chapter. Then I started having a hard time. My girlfriend broke up with me, I thought about starting a youtube channel again, so that took time. And now it's a mix of everything. So while this isn't a chapter, I hope you'll read it so you understand my reasoning._


End file.
